Lithium
by NaomilyWholock
Summary: Patricia Williamson was the incurable girl. Everyone at the institute agreed. It was all about to change though when she was forced to room with the new girl Nina Martin. Could Nina be just what Patricia needs to recover? Trigger Warnings: Anxiety, Anorexia, Self-Harm and Suicide.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own all of your souls but, alas, House of Anubis is not mine... Yet ;)**

* * *

At Pinewood Mental Institute there was one person Nurse Trudy was very familiar with. Patricia Williamson had been in her direct care for over three years now and had shown no signs of progress. Her story was tragic, more so than any other she had heard before and the kind nurse had immediately taken the responsibility of looking after the girl.

Patricia was thirteen when she had first checked into Pinewood with her twin sister, Piper, and the two of them looked awful. Not the kind of awful you associate with a few skipped nights of sleep but the kind of awful which means your bones stick out everywhere and your body is marred with horrific scars and bruises.

Patricia and Piper had been victims of the worst kinds of domestic abuse. Their mother had died in childbirth and their father had blamed them. He believed that there was witchcraft in their bones and took it upon himself to 'purify' them. In his twisted mind this meant torturing and starving them until they nearly died and keeping them closed off from the outside world. He could only get away with it for so long, though, as one night when he was scraping skin from the girls' arms the neighbours heard one of the muffled screams and called the police. When they arrived the twins were unconscious on the floor of the basement and after looking around for a few minutes they found their father sharpening his knives in a cupboard filled with implements of torture. The man was arrested instantly, his court case going by quickly as he had pleaded guilty, and he got two sentences of life imprisonment. The girls were taken to Pinewood for rehabilitation.

Piper quickly found an outlet which helped her recover, music. A year later she was discharged and sent, with a full scholarship, to an extremely prestigious music academy. Patricia found it harder to recover, though, and her mental disorders just got progressively worse; low self-esteem, selective mutism, severe anxiety – Patricia Williamson was incurable. That was, until Nina Martin came along.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the prologue! I know it's short but the other chapters will be longer, this was just to draw you all in. Review and I'll give you a llama :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ohm for shame, I still do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

"Nina Martin?" Trudy asked as she looked over her clipboard. The girl in front of her stared at the floor as she nodded slowly in response. She was extremely skinny which was made even more obvious by the fact that her hoody and sweatpants hung limply off her frame. "Right this way," Trudy said. The girl pulled her sleeves down around her hands and grabbed her bag, wheeling it after her as they approached her room.

"You'll be rooming with Patricia," Trudy said as she pushed open the door to room 109.

Nina was surprised by the way the room looked. She was expecting a very clinical, sterile room like the one she'd had in hospital but instead she found herself looking into a room not to different from the dorm room she'd once resided in, and she liked it. The walls were a pale blue colour and the floor was covered in a soft, off-white carpet. There were two beds side by side against one wall, each accompanied by a chest of drawers and plain white sheets. On the opposite side of the room there was an oak desk underneath the room's window with a few pencils and a notepad on. Behind the door was a wardrobe, also oak, which was split into two halves, one side was labelled 'Patricia' and the other 'Nina'. The wall opposite the door was home to a large oak shelving unit which was full of books, comics and films. In front of the shelf was a blue armchair where a pale girl with chocolate brown hair sat huddled up reading a tattered copy of 'The Secret Garden'.

"Hi," Nina said quietly causing the girl in the chair to hesitantly look up from her book before snapping her eyes back towards the page.

"Don't take it personally," Trudy said, looking sympathetically at Nina. "She doesn't talk to anyone; she's in here because of selective mutism, self-esteem issues and anxiety. I hope you don't mind me asking but if you're American, which I presume you are from your accent, why are you at an English mental Hospital?"

"I used to attend Frobisher academy, before the – accident, and I lived in Anubis house. My gran didn't think it was a good idea to send me back to America in case I wanted to go back to school there after my recovery," Nina explained quietly.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to unpack," Trudy said kindly before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"I know you won't reply but I want to say that it's nice to meet you and that you have good taste in literature," Nina said as she walked slowly towards the beds. She thought she caught a glimmer of a smile on the quiet girl's face but it was gone as soon as it came so she couldn't be sure.

Nina looked over the beds and, after noticing a worn, black cat teddy, set her stuff down on the bed she presumed to be hers. She began to unpack, pulling out baggy shirts and pair after pair of sweatpants, folding them neatly and placing them in the wardrobe. She then pulled out her pajamas, a blue 2012 Olympics hoody and a pair of shorts, and placed them in the chest of drawers next to her bed. She finished unpacking her books, teddy and iPod into a drawer and glanced up at a door by the bookshelf.

"Is that the bathroom?" she asked Patricia who gave a faint nod in response, indicating that it was. Nina went in there and put her wash bag and medication in the cupboard above the sink where she saw a cluster of pill bottles which she assumed were Patricia's.

She walked back into her room and lay down on her bed, promptly falling asleep after the stressful day.

OoOoO

Nina was awoken by a loud knocking at the door and quickly got up to answer it. Trudy stood at the door, her and poised and ready to continue knocking if need be, but dropped it when she saw Nina.

"Nina, dear, they want you to come to the cafeteria," Trudy said quietly. "I guess you know why."

Nina nodded solemnly and slipped back into the room to put some shoes on. When she returned Trudy led her down a few corridors to a room full of tables surrounded by chairs. Sitting at a table in a far corner was a man in a pale purple shirt and a black tie who beckoned her over. Nina walked across the room and sat down next to him with a small but pleasant smile as greeting.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sykes," he said with a smile. "I'll be looking after you while you're here so I pretty much organize your schedule with the other doctors and approve any medication you're given. I'll also be supervising you while you eat."

Nina smiled again, this time a bit more unsure of herself but nodded anyway. She sat and ate a cereal bar while Dr. Sykes watched to make sure she wasn't pulling any of the usual tricks. When she was finished she felt ill and immediately regretted eating it but had to cover it up. She stood and walked back to Nurse Trudy who had been sitting near the door. Trudy got up and escorted her back to her room where she said goodbye, not before poking her head around the door to see Patricia.

"Patricia!" she called and the got up from the chair and jogged over to her, head hung low. "I need you to keep an eye on Nina," she said, nodding her had at the American who was sitting on her bed rigidly. Patricia nodded in recognition and as a sign for Trudy to continue. "Make sure she doesn't go and throw up in the bathroom, okay? I'd tell you more but it's not really my place." Patricia nodded again and walked back into the room taking a seat in the chair once again.

Patricia sensed Nina moving across the room and glanced up to see her walking towards the bathroom door. She reached out and grabbed the girls arm before she could reach the door, shaking her head in an attempt to stop what Patricia new was about to happen but Nina just pulled her arm away and carried on. Patricia watched as the girl walked into the bathroom, a distant look in her eyes. It wasn't long before Patricia could hear the sounds of retching which chilled her to the core. After a while she couldn't take it anymore and ran into the bathroom.

The sight before her was not pretty. Nina was hunched over the toilet, two fingers down her throat as she forced herself to bring up everything she ate. Patricia wasn't sure what to do as she had never really had a chance to interact with people but she did what came naturally. She walked over to Nina and pulled her hair back with one hand and rubbed soothing circles on her back with the other. She felt Nina tense beneath her hand but relax once again and she saw her slowly take her fingers from her mouth. Patricia had no idea what she was doing and was panicking internally. She wasn't the kind of person who did this kind of stuff. She was the one who sat in the corner on her own and didn't even make eye contact with people yet here she was, holding back the hair of someone she just met a few hours ago while she made herself sick. When Nina had stopped forcing the bile out from her body Patricia let go of her hair and ran off back into the room, struggling with an internal battle.

'_What the hell were you thinking?' _she asked herself as she huddled herself back up in the chair. _'You've only just met this girl and you've already made more progress with her than you have with any of the Doctors here! Yeah but she seems different, she seems just as damaged as me. Plus she seems so nice. It doesn't matter! You can't get close to this girl! She's just going to hurt you like everyone else did! Maybe I should give her a chance, she seems different. Fine, give her a chance but if she hurts you then you're just going to get worse. Okay, so I give her a chance.' _

Patricia's internal struggle ended as Nina walked back into the room.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly.

Patricia gave a tiny nod in response and looked at the clock above the door. It told her that it was ten o'clock so she got up and got into her pajamas, a grey sports shirt and a pair of grey shorts, before brushing her teeth and climbing into bed. The American girl stood up and got changed to, deciding that this was as good a time as any to go to sleep. Patricia turned away as she got changed but turned around when Nina shouted that it was safe.

It took Patricia a minute register how thin Nina really was and it reminded her of herself when she had first arrived. Nina looked down at herself self-consciously when she noticed Patricia staring at her and wrapped her arms around herself.

Nina walked into the bathroom and took a minute to look at herself in the mirror before she brushed her teeth. She barely recognized herself anymore and she hated it. She hated what she had become.

When she was done in the bathroom she walked back into the room and turned the light off then climbed into bed herself.

"Goodnight, Patricia," she said quietly. The silent girl nodded in return then rolled over so she was facing away from Nina and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I've been expecting you, Mr. Bond. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter :) Review and give me constructive criticism or your ideas for the story or just tell me what you think? *Bats eyelashes and clasps hands together* ****Pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Why hello there! Fancy seeing you here! Just thought I'd tell you that House of Anubis is not mine, nor will it ever be :'( Unless... do one of you guys want to buy it for me? **

* * *

Patricia awoke at about seven o'clock when the beams of light that had sneaked in through the gap in between the two curtains. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms over her head, looking over at Nina who was still fast asleep. She smiled slightly to herself but stopped as soon as she realised what she was doing so. She got up quickly and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and an Evanescence hoody. Patricia then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take her medication. She grabbed seven bottles and took two pills out of each, throwing them back easily as she was so accustomed to doing. She then pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and walked back into the room where she picked another book from the shelf and curled up in the chair to read it.

Patricia glanced up from the copy of 'A Little Princess', which was clasped tightly in her hands, when she heard movement on the other side of the room. Nina sat up in bed and stretched her arms above her head, glancing over at Patricia and giving her a sleepy 'morning' before getting up and ready for the day. When she was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a hoody, just like the day before, and had taken her medication she sat down on her bed and pulled out her schedule for the day.

"Ugh, group therapy, that seems fun," she remarked sarcastically and looked up to see Patricia looking at her with a faint smile on her face. "Do you have it to?" Nina asked and Patricia snapped out of her daze.

'_You're a fucking idiot, Patricia, she noticed you staring. Now she probably thinks you're some fucking creeper or some shite like that. Way to go genius!' _Patricia reprimanded herself as she glared down at her book.

"Hello, Patricia?" Nina said, suddenly much closer. Patricia's head snapped up and she found herself face to face with the American girl. "I asked if you had group therapy today to," Nina said, looking puzzled at the girls angered expression.

Patricia nodded once in response then looked back down at her book as a nonverbal way of telling Nina to go away. Nina only sighed in response and lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

A few minutes later there was a knocking at the door and Trudy came in.

"Okay, girlies, it's time for breakfast," she said, smiling and the two girls slipped their shoes on and followed her down to the cafeteria.

They grabbed a tray each and Patricia walked briskly over to the cereal bar while Nina waited in line at the toaster. When the two sat down side by side at the table where Dr. Sykes was waiting they looked over each other's food sceptically. Patricia had a bowl of Weetabix with honey and blueberries accompanied by a mug of black tea while Nina had a piece of dry toast and glass of water. They ate quietly, enjoying the comfortable silence between them until Dr. Sykes spoke up.

"So today you both have a group session run by me then Nina, you've got an individual counselling session with Dr. Cottam and after you have some people who have scheduled a visit and Patricia, you've got a visit from Piper then a session with Dr. Brut. Are you both okay with you schedules?" he asked and the two nodded silently in return. "Well, okay then," Dr. Sykes said and went back to making sure Nina was eating properly.

When breakfast was over the girls went back to their room for the half hour break they had before the they had to go to group therapy. They sat reading, once again enjoying the comfortable that befell them when they were together. Nina looked up at Patricia who seemed a little distracted from her book and decided to do something that would entertain them both.

"There was a boy, whose name was Jim;" Patricia's looked up at Nina inquisitively as the girl recited one of her favourite cautionary verses.  
"His friends were very good to him.  
They gave him Tea, and Cakes, and Jam,  
And slices of delicious Ham,  
And Chocolate with pink inside,  
And little Tricycles to ride,  
And read him stories through and through,  
And even took him to the zoo  
But there it was the dreadful Fate  
Befell him, which I now relate.  
You know –at least you ought to know,  
For I have often told you so  
That Children never are allowed  
To leave their Nurses in a Crowd;  
Now this was Jim's especial Foible,  
He ran away when he was able,  
And on this inauspicious day  
He slipped his hand and ran away!  
He hadn't gone a yard when – Bang!  
With open jaws a Lion sprang,  
And hungrily began to eat  
The Boy: beginning at his feet.  
Now just imagine how it feels  
When first your toes and then your heels,  
And then by gradual degrees,  
Your shins and ankles, calves and knees,  
Are slowly eaten, bit by bit.  
No wonder Jim detested it!  
No wonder that he shouted 'HI!'  
The honest keeper heard his cry,  
Though very fat he almost ran  
To help the little gentleman.  
'Ponto!' he ordered as he came  
(For Ponto was the Lion's name),  
'Ponto!' he cried, with angry Frown.  
"Let go, Sir! Down, Sir! Put it down!"  
The Lion made a sudden Stop,  
He let the Dainty Morsel drop,  
And slunk reluctant to his cage,  
Snarling with Disappointed Rage.  
But when he bent him over Jim  
The Honest Keeper's Eyes were dim.  
The Lion having reached his head,  
The Miserable Boy was dead.

When Nurse informed his parents, they  
Were more Concerned than I can say:-  
His Mother, as she dried her eyes,  
Said, "Well- it gives me no surprise,  
He would not do as he was told!"  
His Father, who was self-controlled,  
Bade all the children round attend  
To James‟ miserable end,  
And always keep a hold of Nurse  
For fear of finding something worse." Nina laughed when she finished the poem and Patricia smiled back at her.

The two were interrupted by a knocking at the door and the entrance if Trudy, though.

"Okay, lovelies," she said as the girls stood and put their shoes on. "It's time to go."

The two girls walked side by side down the corridor and sat next to each other in the uncomfortable plastic chairs that were set up in a circle. More and more patients filed into the room and sat in the empty chairs. After about ten minutes Dr. Sykes walked in and the session began.

"So none of you know each other yet so I'd like you to go around the circle and tell us your names and why you're here," Dr. Sykes smiled and so it began.

There weren't many memorable ones, low self-esteem; extreme panic attacks and so on though there was one girl whose story was pretty interesting.

"Hi, I'm Willow and I'm here because my parents think I'm insane. I was put into care because my dad repeatedly sexually abused me and my mum beat me a lot. They say that the reason I'm so happy is a defence mechanism and I'm actually really depressed but I'm still not sure about that but, oh well. If I need help then I need help." The girl smiled happily and looked around the room for who was next.

"Nina," Dr. Sykes said. "Do you want to share?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I'm quite ready to do that. It's kind of personal, you know?" Nina said quietly and shivered slightly under the inquisitive stares of everyone in the room.

"That's fine Nina," Dr. Sykes said. "Okay everyone, sessions over."

"Some people began to stand but many stayed seated.

"What about her?" a boy shouted from across the room and pointed his finger at Patricia. "We were all asked to share why hasn't she been?" Nina shot him a glare but he still carried on. "It's not fair, how come she gets special treatment?"

The room erupted into a chorus of 'yeah's and 'he's right's and Patricia was starting to panic.

She felt a scream crawling up her throat but it wouldn't escape, couldn't escape. She couldn't breathe; everyone was staring at her angrily. She began to feel dizzy, her vision clouding up as she felt herself move into a full on panic attack. Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks and she could feel unconsciousness beginning to take over.

Suddenly, there was a pair of greeny-blue eyes in front of her instead of a room of angry people. "Patricia. Listen to me. Snap out of it. It's okay. You're okay. Just breathe. Okay, keep breathing. You're okay. You're going to be okay. Just, keep breathing."

Patricia felt the panic slowly drift away at Nina's words. When she came to, she saw that Nina was kneeling in front of her and Dr. Sykes was looking at them, shocked.

"How did she?" he asked quietly, confusion etched into his expression. "Nina, how did you do that? That was incredible?" he said happily, looking at the two girls.

"I don't know," she said. "I just told her to breathe and she'd be okay."

"But that's never worked before, we've always had to use medication in these situations," Dr. Sykes told her. Nina's expression changed when she realised what this meant. "Patricia is letting you in, Nina. I don't know why, all I know is that this is the most progress she's shown in years. You must be pretty special." Nina smiled at him then stood and walked over to an equally bemused Trudy, Patricia following suite.

When they were in their room once again Patricia sat back down in her chair and picked up her book but Nina just looked at her, smiling slightly.

"What makes me so special?" she asked and Patricia glanced up at her.

'_I wish I knew,'_ the girl thought to herself, and she really did.

* * *

**A/N: So we meet again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it. You can review it if you like? Or don't, you know, it's not like i cry myself to sleep at night when you don't. Pff, I'm to awesome for tha- *chokes back a sob* Anyway... SEE YOU NEXT TIME :D**


End file.
